Flying Past Stars
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: [Takes place in season 4] The turtles only have one shot at saving their world from the Triceratons, but they will need help. However their ally was not their chose. But hey, who better to help them then a stilled badass bounty hunter. However there's something about her that she's keeping from them. Something dark... [Rated M for a reason]
1. Welcome To Space

**This takes place in season 4, while the** **turtles** **are in space and I will also be added chapters of my own. But I'm not going to follow the episodes in order, there going to be mixed up. There will also be a bit of a romance between Raph and My OC. Sorry RaphxMona Lisa fans.**

 **This is also going to be my first rated M, so please go easy on me :)**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"We still need to refuel professor." Donnie said, looking down at the monitor screen. "What are we going to do?"

"Drop by and alien space port of course." The Fugitoid, Professor Honeycutt said, narrowing down a near by planet. "I mean there's one right there, the big planet Varanon."

"Your computer data, says the planet is home to space pirates, rogues, thieves, and smugglers." Donnie said, sounding nerves.

Except for Raph. "I like it already." He smirked.

"Lovely place, never been, but I hear It's gorgeous in the spring." The Fugitoid landed the Ulixes down. As soon as it was on the ground, everyone was off. "This space port is not apart of the federation. So do be careful." He said, with concern.

"No problem Fug, we're out like vanilla ice." Casey said, following the rest. Leaving the professor to mind the ship alone.

* * *

"Well Cosmo, you've done a number of things to your star-ship, in the past. But this take the cake." A big bulk hunched over, brown alien sighed out. He wore a pair of rusty steampunk goggles on his eyes, and matching metal gloves. He wiped the oil off them on his dirty apron, as he turned to the owner of the ship

The owner looked like a 19 years old, human girl. She had waist long light-pink hair shaved on left side, gold-yellow eyes, and her skin tone was fairly tanned.

Her space skin suit was red and had armor coding on the chest, shoulders, elbows, gloves, and boots. There were yellow techno-markings that stream lined up and down her body. A ear-com scouter on her right ear, with a pink visor screen. A metal choker on her neck, that when used flipped up over her head to make a space helmet.. Her belt carried her chose of two space pistol guns **(just like April's)** , her folding hover board on the left, and on the right she strapped bombs and chemical tubes. And lastly, strapped around her back was a space rifle gun.

She crossed her arms looking away from the alien as if she was a kid being punished. "Yeah well, those bastards got what was coming to them." She growled under her breath, then turn to the alien. "But you can fix Thunderblast, right?"

The alien looked at her like she was crazy. "Cosmo, you have two jets out, oil is leaking out of one of the pipes, which is causing more damage. Your screen is cracked, and the uranium-crystal that powers this thing is shattered!"

"Okay, so there's a lot of damage!" Cosmo shouted back, then took a deep breath to come down. "Kong, look, if you get this thing running again, I'll pay you double the cost."

Kong rubbed his bald scalp, thinking it through. Cosmo was a great customer and an old friend, which made it harder for him to say no. But the why she was acting today, she wasn't her usual smart mouth, shrug it off self. Something wasn't right, and he knew that if something was wrong she expected him to help her out.

"Okay." He finally said. "I have a buddy in the next town who sells uranium-crystals, I'll give him a call. As for the rest, it might take a while. You best stock up on whatever you need before headed out." He turned his back to her to get started, only to be jumped and hugged to death from behind.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best mechanic ever!" Cosmo cried, before letting go. Kong smiled.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you in suck a hurry? Did something happen?" ' _Stupid question.' H_ e thought "I mean, bigger then usual?"

Cosmo didn't say anything, she grab her hover board disc that was attached to her belt and threw it on the ground. In an instant it fold out. Stepping onto it, she turned back to Kong.

"Let's just say, they shouldn't have fucked with me." She glared at her friend before hovering off.

* * *

After the group split up Raph and Casey saw a robot holding different kinds of weapons.

"Dude, check out all these wicked weapons." Casey said, walking up.

 **"Greetings."** The robot said, twirling the weapons. **"Please feel free to browse. But do not touch anything. Repeat, do not tough anything."**

"It's like I died and gone to a giant armory in the sky." Raph said.

Casey, not listening to the robot, grab a sword out of one of it's hand. The bot kept repeating **_"do not touch"_** but Casey ignored it. "You don't want to mess with this bad boy Raph." Casey started swinging the sword while making noses.

"Please," Raph smirked before grabbing one for himself. "I got a giant laser axe!"

The two boys started going at each other like kids with toy swords, as the robot continued to repeat **_"do not touch"_.**

They were so into their little fight, Raph didn't notice he jumped on the walking path before someone ran into him. The two tumbled to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Oww...I feel like I just got hit by a car." Raph groaned, standing up. He was about to yell at whoever rammed into him.

"Look where your going you dumb ass!" That sounded like a girl's voice. Raph looked up to see, what looked like a normal human girl, with long shiny pink hair, standing over him.

Cosmo glared down at him before picking up her hove broad. "This is why I hate tourists." She grumbled dusting herself off.

Raph then got up glaring at her. "Why don't you look where you riding, hu?!" He shouted back, getting up in her face, only to realize she was a few inches taller.

"I did!" She pushed him back with hardly any effort, Raph stumbled back. "If you didn't notice," She pointed down to the grown. "This is the walking path! Which means people walk on it, not to doge dumb tourists playing warrior!"

She noticed the axe that he dropped and picked it up. Casey then walk up next to him. "Kids shouldn't be playing with weapons if they don't know how to use them right." She then flicked a switch making the axe glow.

"Kids hu?" Casey said, twirling the sword again. "How this for-"

Cosmo sliced the sword in half, shocking them both. She then twirled the axe with one hand before throwing it at the robots head shutting it down. Smirking at the shock looks on their faces, she set her hover board down again and hoped back on it. "You had it turned off." She glanced to Raph before hovering away saying. "Have fun paying for that!"

They were left in shock before seeing two flying robot guns come out of the store and aimed for them. Knowing that this was bad, they bolted.

* * *

Donnie and April were admiring the shops till they saw one that was interesting.

"Wow, look at all of this. I kind of want one of everything." April said, looking at the shapes and colors.

Donnie noticed something that looked like a big brown pill. Holding it up, it reflected his a hologram image in front of him. "Check me out April," He and the hologram said together. "Two for the price of one." He giggled.

April just rolled her eyes, then noticed something pretty. She held it in her hands, as changed shape and color. "What's this? Some kind of space crystal?"

The seller turned to her and said. "It's a tolic-gem from the vox-system, it changes sharp and color based on emotion."

April and the Donnies gazed at it before noticing someone walking up to the seller. "Do you caring anything related to the Triceratons?" The person asked. April and Donnie were shocked to see a girl that look perfectly human, or so they thought.

"S-sorry," The Seller said, getting nervous all on a sudden. "I-I-I'm afraid, I don't have caring anything particular from the Triceratons."

Cosmo was ticked off, but kept her cool. "Do you know of any _other_ shops, that would hold Triceraton knowledge?" She asked sternly.

"H-Hey." April spoke up getting her attention. Cosmo lazily turned to them, as April continued. "What are you trying to find? I-I mean, why Triceratons?" She struggled with her voice remembering the professor warning them about this planet.

Cosmo looked the two over, quite shocked to see another green shell alien, and another pink fleshed alien that looked just like her. _'Are they together?'_ "To answer your question, you need something useful from an enemy in order to take down an enemy."

"Well, maybe we can help." April politely offered. Donnie then pulled her aside.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Donnie, if more people are after the Triceratons, we could team up with them. The more the better of taking them down! Besides, she looks human."

"We don't know that! She could be some kind of shapeshifter or something."

They were interrupted by Cosmo clearing her throat. _"Ahem."_ They turned back to her. "If you two are done planing your next date, I'm gonna leave."

The two of them blushed, but Donnie stopped her. "W-wait!" The girl turned back to them. "We're on a mission with a Fugitoid to take down the Triceratons. Why not work together? I mean you're after them and wer-"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up." The girl stopped him, sounding interested. "Did you say Fugitoid? Dose it have data on the Triceratons?"

"Yes!" Donnie said. _'We're getting somewhere.'_

"And how many of you are there?"

"Seven." April added.

"And you're planing to take down the Triceratons?"

"Yes, what do you say, help each other out?!" Donnie held out his hand waiting for her to take it. He and April were smiling big.

Cosmo looked down and his hand then back at them. If they really have something that big planed out, then it was worth looking into. She smugly smiled and shook his hand. "I say you got a deal."

"Great!" April said happily.

Suddenly they heard screaming, and saw Leo being chased by a giant harry alien. As they ran past them, the ground shock causing April to drop the gem. It shattered into pieces. "Oh no! I am really, really sorry." She apologized, to the seller.

"No problem mam, that gem is on sale for only 900 zemulacks."

"That sound like a lot of zemulacks." April nervously said, not having anything on her.

"Maybe the professor has some kind of space credit card or something." Donnie sheepishly spoke.

But the alien seller did not like that answer, and pointed a gun at them. Donnie and April ran for it, as the alien shot at them, leaving Cosmo behind.

"Hey wait!" She called out grabbing her board, hovering after them. She kept following the sounds of screaming and gun fire, not to mention the giant hairy alien which was pretty easy to see. When she turned a corner all of a sudden the giant, the seller, and a blob chef started running the opposite way. Dodging there stampede, Cosmo looked around corner to see an unpleasant alien she knew too well.

Lord Vringath Dregg. This 6.7 foot tall, purple winged insect was the feared ruler of all bug like species. His reputation was in the top 5 feared rulers of the universe. And thanks to the idiot tourists, they got in the way of him doing business.

After Lord Dregg gave the group the knowledge of who he is and demanding respect, the red mask turtle pretty much unsalted him. Dumb move, but seeing as though if they get killed Cosmo wouldn't have her Triceraton info. She quickly hovered over in between of the group and slings both hands out in each direction.

"Whoa, hold up there!" Everyone turned their attention to her. "What seems to be the problem here?" She smirked up at Lord Dregg.

"You again?!" Raph yelled, still remembering what happened earlier.

Lord Dregg growled, crossing his arms. "Cosmo... The welcome is displeasing.

"Aw, that's sweet, same to you?" She smiled sweetly at him, jumping off her board as it turn back into a disc. "How've you been?" She asked, tucking in back in her belt.

"Non of you business!" He shouted, and pointed at the turtles. "These incompetent sub creatures unsalted me!"

"Oh, well clearly they have never been off their planet before." Cosmo turned to the group. "I mean look at them, it's plainly obvious they're tourists, and you know what they're like."

"Who is this girl?" Leo whispered to Donnie.

"She going to help us take down the Triceratons." Donnie answered.

"What?!" Raph yelled at his brother.

"They should at least acknowledge who I am!" Lord Dregg shouted.

Cosmo put her hands on his chest, and lightly pushed him back from the turtles. "Yes, well there are a billion different species and planets in the galaxy, I'm sure it's hard to remember every powerful lord and ruler there is." She looked into his four yellow pupal eyes, playing it sweet. She had hung out with Dregg before and knew exactly how to make his exoskeleton soft. She gently turned him around, and pushed him back to his work. "So why don't we forget this little incident and go back to what we were all doing? You know it would be a waste of effort and ammo anyway." She slid her fingers down his wings making him shiver.

"I-I suppose your right." Lord Dregg sighed, coming down.

It seemed like things were worked out, until Casey walked up in front of Cosmo pointing at Dregg. "Yeah bug head, walk away. We've takin' out worst dudes then you." He said smugly.

Big mistake, when it came to threats or insults Lord Dregg was quick tempered. He wiped around and grabbed Casey by the foot, lifting him over his head. Cosmo knew that he was in for it now.

"Then you oveosly have never heard of Lord Dregg!" He expanded his mouth so he could fit right in. Casey screamed struggling to get free.

Raph and April ran to help. April slid under Dregg's legs and kicked his footing off, while Raph elbow punished him in the chest. Dregg released Casey, but also dropped his merchant. It mashed into pieces .

"My miroculus star spies!" Dregg dropped to his knees. "That was worth 5 million zemulacks!" Now his was pissed. "You buffoons! You will pay for this!" His two vreen drones that were next to him suddenly shifted their hands into guns and pushed their heads inside their chests, turning them into armored fighters.

"Oh now you're in for it." Cosmo said, backing up to the side.

"Us?" Leo looked to her.

"I was trying to avoid fighting for you us, but apparently where your from, you're brainless!" She shouted at them, then crossed her arms. "Besides, he's only going after you."

"ATTACK!" Dregg shouted.

The group charged at them but the drones pushed them aside like they were nothing. Cosmo watched on the side lands in amusement, she wanted to see if how good they were at fighting. April dogged the blasters running for cover, she took out her tessen, and threw it at the minion, hitting the eye.

She noticed Cosmo just watching. "Aren't you going to help?" She yelled at her.

Cosmo just shrugged. "Hey, if you fall into a eco-snakes pit, how are you doing to learn from your mistake?" She smirked at the red head. "And like I said; I was trying to not start a fight. This is all on you guys."

Leo jumped on to of the drones, parsing it with his swords. Donnie was about to get shot but Mikey grabbed the arm with his kusarigama. April basted it in the eye, finishing it off.

"Not bad." Cosmo said to herself. "Things are getting interesting." She turned to Dregg, who was now boiling mad.

"You...stupid...arrogant...creatures! I'm not the been who forgives such insulins!" He screeched, ready to fight himself.

Raph charged with a punch, but was stopped as Dregg grabbed him. In less then 5 seconds, Raph was punched in the face, gut, twirled around, chopped on the back, and uppercut before being punched into a pole.

Cosmo whistled. "Wow, someone's been working out." She smirked.

Leo and Mikey jumped behind him, but he dogged easily remembering the first beat down. He belched bug juice in Leo's face, then grabbed them both by there chest armor and smashed there bodies together. Cosmo couldn't help up giggle at that, she almost felt sorry for them.

Dregg then turned to Donnie and Casey, shouting bug bombs from his chest at them.  
They landed to the ground, now it was only April. Dregg flew behind her, she tried to shoot at him but was not effective.

He started walking up to her, as she started backing up. "L-Liston," she tried to reason with him. "I was just looking for a map," as was talking Dregg's hand unhitched from his arms and crawled to her. "I'm just completely lost in this galaxy and-whoa!" They grabbed her and pinned her down.

He pulled her to him. "What are you?" He attached his hand back to his body, lifting her up. "A Terrans, like Cosmo?

"I'm a human, where I'm from we squish bug!" She yelled in his face.

"Idiot!" Cosmo said, running to them. If he eats her then no Triceratons information!

"You kill insects!?" Dregg opened his mouth ready for his meal, when suddenly his hole body went stiff, and fell onto his side. April still in his grasp, looked up to see Cosmo, with a smug look on her face. Looking down at them holding up to fingers.

"You always were sensitive on the thorax." She said, prying April out out of his grasp, helping her up. The rest on the group gathered to them.

"Cosmo!" Dregg growled, mouth still wide open, but he couldn't move.

"Don't worry _Dreggy_." Cosmo smiled sweetly down at him. "In about 5 hours your exoskeleton with loosen up and you'll be able to move." She pushed the group away. "Although by that time, we'll be long gone." She waved back to him. "Call me sometimes, if I'm not busy!"

They finally got far enough to stop hearing Dregg's provocative yelling.

"Thanks for saving me back there." April said.

Cosmo shrugged. "You just got to know your opponent's weakness, and use it against them."

"Remind me again why she's coming along?" Raph growled pointing to the space girl.

"Because you clearly can't fend for yourselves." Cosmo smirked over to him.

"I didn't see you help us out at all!" Casey glared at her.

"No, she's right," Leo butted in. "If we minded are own business then this hole thing could have been avoided." He looked to Cosmo. "We thank you for you help."

Cosmo smirked, before pushing him along. "Thank me when I see this Fugitoid."

When they got back to the ship the professor greater them outside. "Ah, there you are!" Honeycutt waved to them, then noticed Cosmo. "And who is this?"

"This is Cosmo, she going to join us into taking down the Triceratons." Leo explained.

Cosmo walked up so she was up close to the fugitoud. "Your group says you've got a pretty big plan. So whataya have?" She crossed her arms smiling.

"Well, Triceratons have a black hole generator, and we are planing to steal it before they put it together." Honeycutt explained.

Cosmo whistled. "Wow, that's actually an awesome idea."

"I must say, it will be most helpful to have more people on our side." The Fugitoid smiled.

"Oh please," Cosmo waved off bashfully, then gave out a dark smirk. "You plan will be more helpful to me." Before anyone reacted, Cosmo threw a disc right at the fugitoid's head, sticking to him like a magnet. It shocked him before shutting him down and falling face first in the dirt.

Everyone's mouth dropped, not even expecting that to happen. Cosmo turned to the group still smirking. "You know at first I thought a bunch of kids like you were just trying to get attention. _'We're going to take down the Triceratons,_ ' but it turns out you got the goods. Which I will get a lot of zenulacks for."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Ralph yelled, taking out his sais.

"Do you not know what planet you're on Red?" Cosmo smirked at him, like he was stupid.

"B-but you said you needed Triceraton information, to take down the enemy!" Donnie said, completely shocked, and feeling betrayed.

"I did, but that didn't mean I was going after the Triceratons myself. I mean only a idiot would pull that move." Cosmo crossed her arms looking up and down at them. "But you guys certainly would."

"What did you do the professor?!" Leo said, pulling out his katanas, as the rest took out there weapons.

"Right now that information that is inside his head is being downloaded for me, once it's finished, I will be on my merry way."

"Not if we have anything to do about it!" Raph said.

 _"You?"_ Cosmo burst out laughing. "Okay, let me explain to you as easily as I can, sense you're clearly slow learners." She stopped laughing, and pulled out her space rifle, grinning evilly. "You tried to fight one the of the top 5 evil rulers of the galaxy. It took all of you, and you failed, where as to me, I only had to lightly touched him to bring him down. I'm a feared and professional bounty hunter known throughout the galaxy. So I ask you this..." Even though they tried to keep a stern look she could see the fear in their eyes. "How dangerous do you think I am?" With that said, she fired at them.

Dodging quick, the group scattered, to different sides of her. Donnie and Casey went first, attacking in her on both sides. Cosmo grabbed the tip Donnie's bo in one hand, and swung him right into Casey.

Leo and Raph were next. Raph charged, sais out in both hands, just when he was right in front of her, she grabbed both his risks pulling him forward and knee kicked him under his jaw, sending him flying.

Cosmo swung her rifle back over, and grabbed out her two shot guns and fired at Leo, he dogged them and strike. She kept dodging his attacks, while he was swinging at her, she grabbed a chemical bomb out of her belt, and threw in front of him. Leo didn't see what happened, but his sword sliced opened the bomb spilling an orange chemical all over him. He cried out dropping his katanas and covered his eyes his skin started to feel irritated.

"Word of advice, don't itch. If you do you might rip off all your skin." Cosmo smirked, then heard the others come after her from behind.

She blasted her guns at Casey's hockey stick blowing it up, then swiftly under kicked him under his feet. April fired her gun at her but Cosmo dodged her, she cartwheeled backwards flipping over her. Ones behind her and pulled her into arm loc. "You need to learn how to aim better." Cosmo smirked behind, hearing April growl. "I'll give you a little training." She grabbed her other arm and started blasting at the Donnie and Mikey, who scattered. April tried to get free, but the space girl was a lot stronger then she looked. "How about something easier." She swiftly kicked her leg under her. "Like the ground!" And slammed her face first, knocking her out cold.

"Well, two down three to go." She could hear Donnie and Casey call out " _April!"_ , as they ran at her along with Mikey. Cosmo pulled out a grenade from her belt and threw it at them, it exploited right at their feet, as they went flying, landing hard on the ground. Now all that was left was the red one.

Raph picked himself up, death glaring her. He roared running at her swing viciously trying to get a hit, but even though he was putting all his strength into his attack they still didn't match hers. Cosmo sent one final punch to his cheek, sending him to the ground.

Raph rubbed his bruise, it tingled, and was hot. He took deep breaths, he felt his heart bound suddenly, but not out of anger or out of strength. It was something he's never felt before. _'Whoa. I've never been...punched like that before. It kinda felt, nice.'_ He thought. A shadow crossed over him, he looked up to see a smirking Cosmo.

"Welcome to space," she lifted up her left leg, "Tourist."

 _'WHAM!'_

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know!**


	2. New Ally!

Raph moaned, as he opened his eyes. He rubbed his cheek, it was still sore and it tingled. Slowly sitting up he saw the others. Donnie and April were over next to the professor trying to turn him back on, Leo was constantly rubbing his eyes trying to get whatever Cosmo threw at him out. Mikey was slowing standing up, and Casey was laying on his stomach groaning.

"Well, great job Donnie." Leo scoffed, still rubbing his eyes and face. " _Gonna help us with the Triceratons?_ Is that what you said?"

"Hey, we thought good intention!" Donnie yelled back. April was trying to use her psychic powers to revive the fugitoid. "And if I recall, you like the idea!"

"Boy, did we underestimated her." Casey moaned. "Chick knows how to throw."

"I got it!" April cried out, the professors optics turned on as he stood up. "Professor, are you okay?"

"Oh my," He said, looking at the group. "Well, I did tell you that his planet was swarming with fugitives." He rubbed his metal head. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I have some bad new. That women stole my data planes for the black hole."

"But you have it copied, right professor?" Donnie sheepishly smiled, hopping he was right. "Backed up somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not Donatelo, that was the only knowledge I had of the black hole." Honeycutt sadly looked down.

"Oh great!" Leo through his hands in the air. "That was are only way of saving our planet and some crazy bounty hunter has it know!"

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We get it back of course!" Raph said, picking himself up. He rubbed his cheek some more. "Look, that bounty hunter, might still be on this planet, all we have to do is ask around, and see if anybody seen or knows her." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, and if we do find her, then what?" Donnie raised his brow.

"We worry about that when the time comes." Raph started walking back to the market. "But we're wasting time, let's go!" He picked up the pace.

April helped Casey on his feet, as everyone ran to catch up to Raph.

"Is it just me, or dose Raph seem a bit eager to find this girl?" Mikey asked.

"Probably wants to be the first to kick her ass." Casey said. "I'm not usually up to hitting girls, but she makes an exception."

* * *

About four blocks down Cosmo was making a call on her ear com scouter. "Oh yeah, I got something real good." She twirled the disc through her fingers.

"Where do you want to meet up? How about that bar in the middle of the north market? Yeah, drinks are on me. Oh and, you better keep your end of the bargain." She growled at the end before hanging up.

* * *

"She has pink hair, gold eyes." Leo described Cosmo to a eight eyed yellow alien with tentacle arms and legs. "Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that." The alien said, crawling away.

"Kinda looks like me except slightly taller, long pink hair, wears a red suit." April, Donnie and Casey wear asking another alien, but she just shock her head.

"Sorry I don't know or seen anyone like that." Another alien replied to Mikey. "But if she's a bounty hunter, you could ask one of the varmen that learcks around in the alleyways." He pointed around the corner. "They usually know ever dirty thief, bounty, and criminal that comes here."

"Thanks!" Mikey smiled, and ran back to the group. "Guys!" They all turned to him. "He said try asking something in the alley."

"Wreath a shot." Donnie shrugged.

They turned the corner to see five aliens gathering around, placing bets on purple snakes, with one white eyes and jagged spine.

"What the hell is that?" Raph asked.

"one-eyed snake fighting." The Fugitoid explained. "It's illegal on most planets."

They walked over, seeing the one hosting the fight. He looked like a green slime that was stretched out, with arms and legs, was slim and had a little facial hair. "All right, all right last bet! Double or nothing?" He said in a gangster voice, holding out his hand for more bets.

Honeycutt cleaned his vocal voice, getting their attention. "Em, excuse me. We are need of some assistants."

"Oh yeah? What kind?" The green slime crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at them.

"We are looking for a bounty hunter, name Cosmo-"

"Cosmo?!" The other aliens squealed grabbing their one-eyed snakes and running off, leaving the slime cornered.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He trembled. "L-Look, your asking the wrong slime! I don't know-" he was interrupted when Raph pulled out his sai and stabbed it in the wall right next to his face.

"Oh yes you do." He growled. "And your going to tell us everything you know."

The alien germ was sweating now. "O-okay okay! I know her!" Raph eased his weapon down. "Cosmo, one of the best/feared bounty hunter, in the universe. She comes here for supplies and to get her ship repaired. When she working she usually meets up with her client at the _Moolans Bar_." He pointed down the road, while inching away to from them. "To blocks down, big flashing sines, you can't miss it." He then pointed at them. "But you didn't hear it from me!"

"Much obliged." Honeycutt thanked him before they walked off.

"Wait!" The slime called back to them. "What do you want with Cosmo?"

"She stole something from us." Leo said narrowing his eyes. "And we're going to get it back."

"Did you not hear what I just told you? Listen take a word of wisdom; what ever it was, forget about it. Unless you want holes in your stomach." With his last words, the the green slime sleeked into the dark alley way.

They all stood there for a minute taking in the he just said. "Um..." Mikey started inching the other way. "Maybe I should wait back at the ship-ahh!" Donnie grabbed the back on his shell and pulled him the rest of the way.

Raph was starting to have that weird feeling in his chest again. So far he kind of knew what is was, the weird thing was that those feelings were for the girl that robbed them. He couldn't tell his brothers this, they'd think he was crazy. After all this was the same girl that just mugged them. He glanced over to Casey, who was on the closes to him, maybe he should ask him.

"Hey Casey," he said, drawing his friends attention. "I was, just wondering...what would you think if a turtle could like uh...date a space bounty hunter?" He asked, holding his hands behind his shell, looking up from his friends gales.

Casey stopped walking and turned to him. "Dude, what?!" He burst out laughing slapping the turtles shell. "That's a good one man!"

His laughing got the others attention.

"No I-I mean, maybe she's not so bad. I mean she's kinda cool." Raph thought about it, crossing his arms. He didn't realize his older and younger brother walking up to him.

"Are you crazy Raph?!" Leo said, pointing his finger at his shell. "What if she held you hostage are going to ask her out on a date?!"

Raph shoved his brother away, but didn't get angry with him. "Well-I mean...I don't know. She's um..." He couldn't really discrib what he was feeling. On one side he was pissed off a little that she lied to them and stole for them. But his other side was thinking back to her punching him. Her pretty hair, her sparkling gold eyes, not afraid to say whatever she wanted.

"Wow," Mikey elbowed Raph, smiling. "You really have a crush on that bounty hunter hotty? She like taller, stronger, and probably a better fighter then you." He swung his arm over his shoulders.

"Exactly," Raph smiled, thinking about her again. "What a women..."

"Forget it Raph!" Leo shouted killing his brother's fantasy.

"Well maybe, we could...trade with her or something? I mean maybe-"

"Worst idea ever, Raph!" Donnie said.

They turned another corner and sure inuff, just like the germ said the " _Moolans Bar"_ was big and flashy.

"Alright, now when we go in there the last thing we want to do is start a fight." Leo said.

"Absolutely!" Honeycutt said, going in front of them. "Which is why I will do all the talking."

As they walked insides, it wasn't very full. the place was lighted dark with purple and blue flashing lights, walls were gray with blackout windows and the floor sparkled black. There were flouting glow blue tables and chairs, and a circular bar in the center, the stand was glowing pink as it touched the sealing. and in the corner there was a purple anteater-like alien playing a weird saxophone.

"Whoa..." Mikey and the others were in was in ah, looking at everything. They walked over to the bar, here a dark pink four armed muscular female alien was serving drinks.

"Excuse me." Honeycutt said, getting her attention. "Moolan I presume? We are looking for Cosmo. Is she by any chance here?"

"What, you have an impotent with her?" The alien asked in a deep rustic voice, almost male like.

"You could say that." Leo scoffed.

"Well your gonna to have to wait." She pointed over to a reserved booth with a blurry screen slide door cover. "She waiting to talk to a client right now. In the mean time, can I get you anything?"

"Were actually in a hurry." Leo was tired of waiting, he stormed right up to the glass. But before he could smash his fist through it, Raph blocked his way.

"Whoa, whoa-hold up Leo. We don't know what's happened right know, for all we know we could be walking into a trap."

"Quit trying to defend her Raph!" Leo tried to shove pass him. Suddenly the music stopped playing, and everyone's attention was to the entrance.

Standing about six and a half foot tall, with a dark blue like an angler fish head with a red pulsating light on the forehead, long thick wrist hands, slim yet had a pot belly, dagger like spines coming our of the back, sharp talon feet and claws, and mostly covered in brown fur besides it's head and stomach. Around it's waste there ware a belt with a gun strapped to the side.

It's dead fish eyes looked each way, slowly it stomped over to the bouth. Leo and Raph backed away as the glass slide open letting the beast in before quickly closing.

Then it was out of public view the music picked up again and aliens went back to drinking.

"W-what was that?" April asked, a little scared.

"An Angler Fang." Moolan answered, cleaning glasses. "Those savages are some of the most unpredictable species, and can be very deadly if angered. What ever Shards doing with them it must be pretty big."

Raph and Leo pushed there hands and faces up against the glass seeing in they could see or hear anything.

* * *

Inside the reserved booth Cosmo was leaning against her chair, feet crossed over the table, while holding the disc up over her head, to get a better look. Then the door slide open she sat up, the Angler Fang heavily walked in.

"Hey, Gills right? You were the one that answered my call." Cosmo smirk up at him, keeping her cool. "Glad you made it, come, take a load off." She pointed to the empty chair across from her, which he took. "You want something to drink? They're making this knew tentacle-"

"You said...You had information." Gills gruffed out, spitting on his words.

"Yes I do, check it." She held up the disc. "It seems the Triceratons have this black hole generator. Pretty sick right? I mean can you imagine-"

"It will do...You have...Kept your end." Gills said reaching for the disc, but right when his claws were inches from touching it Cosmo pulled back.

"Hold on." She calmly said, while with her other had carefully pulled out one of her pistol guns hiding it under the table. "I kept my end," She then glared dangerously. "Now you do the same. Return to me what to stole."

But just as quick as blinking, the angler fang's black tongue shot out of its mouth, sticking to the disc and pulling it out of her hand into his. "That would be...Up to our leader." Gills said, standing up to leave.

"Oh yeah? Well here's the thing." Cosmo stood up from her seat hiding her gun behind her back. "You guys pulled a bad move, taking what is mine and using it against me. But an even worst move..." She death glared him from behind. "Is you going back on your word!"

She shot his arm that was holding the disc. He didn't drop it but growled in pain. Turning his gaze back to her, only to see a boot smacking him clean in the face.

* * *

"What was that?!" Raph asked pushing his ear closer to the glass. "I heard a shot!"

Suddenly the Angler Fang smashed right through the glass screen. Raph and Leo jumped away, as the others joined their side.

Gills grunted, slowing standing up, shaking the pieces of glass stuck in he's fur. Just as he looked up, he was fired at by Cosmo who ran at him holding up her guns in both hands.

"If you don't keep your end of the bargain, then neither do I!" She shouted, as the alien jumped over the bar counter, shielding himself. "Give me back that disc and my bag!" She kept firing at him.

Gills growled, taking out his own gun and fired back at her. Cosmo dodged the attack, running to a table she flipped it over to shield herself. Moolan and every one ran out of the bar scream, not wanting to get killed in the shoot out.

"So-ah." Mikey asked, as the group hid in the corner. "Should we help out? Or-" Raph didn't need to answer that as he charged, dogging the blast and squat next to Cosmo.

"Hey!" He smirked next to her as she continued shooting.

She took a glanced at him. "Oh it's you again? You come to take back what I stole?" She asked, while trying to get a direct hit at the fish-faced alien.

"Well yes, but I couldn't help but acknowledge that you're in a little jam." Raph nudged his head over to see Gills, who was hiding behind the counter.

"Well sorry to tell you, but that bastard has it now. So if you want it back you're gonna have to figure that out yourself!"

Raph glanced over to the others, motioning them to come over. "Don't worry, we've got this!" He charged at the angler fang with his brothers and Casey, while April crouched next to Cosmo and the Fugitoid transformed his arms into guns.

Gills noticed he was out numbered and ran for it out the bar. Everyone ran after him, till they reached his starship, that was shape like a metal anchovy.

"Stop right there!" Leo yelled.

Gills turned back and took one more shot, aiming for the blue masked turtle. Leo jumped back, but didn't realize that Cosmo was behind him. Accidentally side bumping her, she got hit on the side of her stomach. She cried out in pain, falling to her knees holding her wound.

"Cosmo!" Raph ran to her side kneeling down next to her.

"You will! Pay for your-betrayal!" Gills growled back at them drooling from the mouth. He opening his ship's fish ' _mouth'_ as the platform came out. "Prepare yourself-"

Before he could finish his speech, Cosmo pulled one of Raph's sais from his belt, and threw it right at the angler fang hitting him right in the eye. Gills screeched in pain, as he pulled the sai out alone with his eye. Everyone looked away, horrified and disgusted, as blood dripped out, Gills trying to cover the eye hole with his hand.

"Yeah, well prepare your entire fleet! Because I'm coming to kill!" Comeo yelled back.

Gills dropped the sai and opened the ships mouth running up the plat form, but not before Cosmo took out another gun, loading it with a tracker, and shooting it right on his furry back.

The ship flew off leaving them in the dust.

"Grah! You MOTHERFUCKER!" Cosmo cursed out, then turned to the turtles, giving them a death glare. "Thanks for getting in my way asshole! Look what you did!" She yelled at Leo, holding her bleeding wound.

"Me?! This wouldn't have happened if you stole the black hole information!" Leo yelled back.

"Well like I said; you were dumb enough to come to this planet cringing something like that!" She glared at him, pushing herself up.

"But you were dumb enough to get shot." Casey smirked. Cosmo growled, and not even looking at him, pulled out her gun again and side shot him right at his foot, making him yelp and fall on his ass.

"I don't have time to deal with goddamn tourist." She stated wobbling off. "I need to follow that ship before they come looking for me."

"B-but you got shot! Your bleeding!" April pointed out. She still hated the space girl for stealing from them and smashing her face in the ground, but she didn't like seeing someone hurt.

"Oh please, it's not the first time I've been shot. And it won't be the last." Cosmo scoffed, shrugging it off.

"Hold on!" Raph ran in front of her, stopping her. "Look, he now has the disc, and he has something of yours to, am I right?" She raised a brow, wondering where he was going with this. "Look, why don't we work together as a team! A unit! Besides your hurt, and losing blood!"

"I've killed things bigger then him with with both my arms chained, using nothing but a sharp toenail. Storming through a battle ship is like a walk in the park. Besides," She glanced over her shoulder looking at the others. "I'm no babysitter." She pushed past Raph, headed back to Kong's shop. "Hopefully my ship is now fixed."

"Ah, are you in need to transportation?" Honeycutt asked, as he picked up Raph's sai pulling the eyeball off. "If we were to work together my ship has plenty of room, and medical supplies." He handed it back to Raph, who cringed.

Cosmo grind her teeth together, growling. She was a bounty hunter, never was to big on team work, (but really what bounty hunter is?) She quickly called Kong on her ear com scouter.

"Kong, how close are you done with my repairs?"

"It's going to take about another 2 hours, or so." Kong replied back. "And I haven't even gotten the crystal yet."

Sighing heavily, Cosmo ended her call and turn back to the group. Mostly everyone was glaring at her (not that she minded) except for Raph and Honeycutt who were smiling.

"Alright! Will work together. You'll get your disc back, and I'll get my bag back. But if you slow me down, or get hurt, don't expect me to wait for you!" She pointed at them.

"Don't worry, we're faster then we look." Mikey smiled proudly.

"Let's just hope your fighting is better then what I've seen." Cosmo snarked back, as Honeycutt led them to the Ulixes.

Leo pulled Raph behind the group to talk to him. "If this goes wrong, it's on you." He warned his younger brother.

Raph pulled his arm away, glaring right back. "Don't worry," he turned back to Cosmo. "It will work."

* * *

On the Ulixes, Cosmo was cleaning her wound, while Donnie and the Figitoed followed the single Cosmo gave to them on the coordinates.

"You sure the tracker is still on him?" April asked Cosmo, watching her mix chemicals together in a beaker.

"Not unless he scratches his ass." Cosmo replied, ripping a hole in her suit wheere she got soot, to get a better look at it. She took a cotton ball sponge socked in it the bowl, and applied the socked sponge to her wound. " _Ahhh!_ Fuck, Dammit!" She hissed, as the chemicals sizzling on her skin, then quickly sealed the wound.

"So uh, what kind of alien are you?" April asked. Ever sense they saw her it's been bugging her, how could a human live out in space? She seems as if she has lived like this her entire life.

Cosmo looked up from her from her work, to see everyone looking at her, wanting to know also. Cosmo narrowed her eyes at them, taking a seat. "I don't know. I was a baby when my planet was destroyed, I was saved and raised with hardly any knowledge of what I am." She looked down not wanting to make eye contact. It always bugged her when people asked.

The first time she met Dregg he called her a _Terrans_ because she was pink and fleshy, but those were practically a walking, living skin mold, so there was no way. But then when she saw Casey and April, how their body's were identical to hers...were they the same speeches? No, there's no way... _'she'_ would never lie to her...

"Anyway, I doubt we're the same speeches, as if it I'd be as week as you two." She chuckled, earning her a glare from the two of them.

"Hey," Casey piped in, "we're stronger then we-"

"You sure about that?" Cosmo interrupted him twirling one of her pistol gun in one hand smirking.

"I see him!" Mikey pointed to the ship off in the distance.

Donnie zoomed in more, they saw Gill's little anchovy ship go inside the Angler Fang's battle ship that was four times the size of theirs, shaped like a mucky brown barracuda.

"The Angler Fangs are a very unstable species." The Fugitoid said, looking through information.

Cosmo applied a thick band-aid and pulled her suit back down. She walked in the center of the ship. "Alright listen up!" He clapped her hands getting there attention. "Angler Fangs are not thinkers they're attackers, which means they will not care if your firing freakin' flame throwers."

"So there a mix between Raph and Mikey." Donnie smugly said, earnings glares from his brothers.

"The most dangerous part of them is their claws and there fist. They will lung themselves with there arms at you before striking punches to your face of chest, so strong that you will puke blood." She noticed that mostly everyone was holding their stomachs.

"But there are ways to fight back." She pulled out her gun and aimed it over Mikey's head, he yelped covered his face with his arms. "If you blast the red orb that hangs over their heads it will break the blood flow through the entire body. Also," She quickly put her gun away, and grab one of Leo's katanas, before he could react and pressed the side agents Casey's waste. "You could slash their underbellies." She grinned wickedly as Casey held his breath.

"Thanks for the tip." Leo rolled his eyes, pulling his katana back, and turned to everyone. "Alright, here's the plan-"

"Whoa, hold on!" Cosmo interrupted him, crossing her arms. "You asked to team up, yet you're in charge of this mission? This isn't playing hero kid, and to be honest the way I've seen you fight, I'm probably better off by myself."

"Hey, come on!" Raph sheepishly said, he didn't want to start a fight, and he wanted to try and prove himself to her. "Look, why don't you give us a chance? I can promise you we fight a lot better." He smiled at her.

Cosmo raised a brow. "I don't know, you only get one shot at being taken seriously." She saw his smile disappear. She honestly didn't believe that they were even as good as he said they were, but she was bluffing saying that she could do it herself. Thinking more about it, she finally said. "But alright. If you don't screw up, or die, then I'll take you seriously. But I am in charge for now. Understand?"

"Yes!" Raph replied happily, while the others didn't quite like the idea.

"Okay here's the plan!" Anyone gathered around Cosmo. "Red, Blue your with me." She pointed to Raph and Leo. "We will storm the halls till we find the storage room, that's probably where they have my bag. Orange and Purple." She then pointed to Mikey and Donnie. "You will go to the control center, that's where they'll have the disc. Once you get there and retrieved it, plug this into their control panel." She pulled out a red glowing thumb drive and handed it to Donnie.

"W-what dose this do?" He asked, a little nervous.

"This B.T.M.F. will drain all the energy from the ship, like a virus, that way they won't come after us. But! When you plug it in, we only have five minutes to get off the ship." Cosmo explained. "We will meet you two in the control room in ten minutes or less. Everyone got that?"

"Okay, then what do we do?" April asked, pointing to her and Casey.

Cosmo looked them up and down before giving them an answer. "Listen, the only reason I'm giving them jobs is because they have shelled covered armor." She knocked on Mikey's shell. "And you guys with your flesh blob bodies would easily splatter everywhere." She shrugged smugly. "But if you want, you guys can make us food and drink when we get back."

"Hey come on!" Casey complained walking up in front of her jamming his finger on her chest plate. "We've taken out evil lords and aliens before, so who are you to say-Gha!" Very quickly Cosmo grabbed his finger, and twisted it the wrong way.

"I think being a professional bounty hunter has the right to say if you have the balls or not." She gave him a shit eating smirk. "So this is a test to see if you don't suck or die." She glanced at the turtles as they gulped.

"Okay fine! Will stay!" April argued, pulling Casey away from her as he whimpered, holding his bent finger.

"Alright then, the alfa one mini pod is ready to launch!" The Fugitoid announced. The team headed out, but not before April called to them.

"Be careful guys!"

Donnie turned back and gave a sheepish wave. "Don't worry April."

"Yeah, because if they fuck up, it'll be on them." Cosmo scoffed, dragging the love sick turtle away.

* * *

The alfa one mini pod only had three seats, Cosmo was on the wheel, while Mikey sat in Donnie's lap, and Raph sat in Leo's.

"Get comfortable." Cosmo said, flipping switches starting the pod. "This baby goes fast."

"H-how fast are we talking?" Leo asked, feeling uncomfortable that his younger brother was on his lap.

"Fast enough to make you past out, or make your heart stop."

"Wait what-" Raph couldn't finish, when Cosmo thrust the stick shift forward launching the pod right out of the ship like a bullet. Every turtle screamed as their faces flapped like silly.

They slowed down, as they got closer. "Alright, we're coming up to the landing platform. Once we land, we try and sneak in, if not," she turned her head and gave them a stern look. "Kill anything that moves."

"Are you serous?" Donnie asked.

"Hey, you all brag on taking out bad guys, so show me how cold blooded you are." Cosmo shrugged as the pod entered the ship.

"But, we've never killed anyone before." Mikey whispered to his brothers, but just loud enough for the pilot to hear.

"Wait, what!?" As soon as they landed Cosmo jumped out of her seat and grabbed her space rifle throwing it over her back. "You mean to tell me I'm stuck on a cannibalistic war ship, with a bunch of pussy ass aliens that have never killed anything before?! Are you fucking with me right now?!"

"W-well we-" Raph tried to explain but Cosmo didn't want to hear any excuses.

"You know what, as of now, you are all burdens and dead wights to me!" She growled walking over to the door, getting ready to ambush. "Now I get why you asked me to join you, because you all suck ass! I'm still going to get what I came here for, so if you want your disc, you get it yourself!" She punched the button and the door opened.

Admittedly she started firing at charging Angler Fangs. As they dropped like flies, in a bloody mess, Cosmo ran out, headed down the wall.

The turtles were left in the pod, taking in what just happened and what she said. It was true though, they had never killed anyone and never wanted to. but as of right know, they were in space, unfamiliar territory. These guys weren't the Foot or the Kraang, which means that if they wanted to stop the Triceratons...they might have to kill.

"Well, I don't know about you guys." Raph pulled out his sais, jumping out the pod. "But I say we stick to the plan!" He ran after Cosmo.

Leo sighed heavily and took out his katanas. "Alright, stick to the plan, and follow what Cosmo said." He followed his brother, while Donnie and Mikey ran the opposite why.

"Graaah!" Cosmo cried as her fired her way down the fall. Every blast hit its target, Angler Fangs were dropping, by now red blood was splatterd on the walls and floor, and bodies spread everywhere. She was in full rage right now. Being lied to is one thing, hell she dose it all the time, but being the only one who knows how to use a fucking gun?! She was for hell no ones bodyguard! Screw the turtles, the thought of them being useful was far fetch to her anyway.

"Okay, I'm close." She hid around the corner reloading. "Just two more rights then a left." She heard someone coming up behind her, and quickly turned a pointing her gun. Raph and Leo held up their hands, in a 'don't shoot!' position.

"Oh look who came looking for their bodyguard." She sneered at them.

"Hey, we can pull our own height!" Leo argued, but Cosmo didn't believe him.

"Oh really? Then let's see!" She grabbed Leo by the shell, and threw him around the corner.

He tripped on his feet, but caught himself. He looked forward to see an Angler Fang charging at him screaming like an angry gorilla. It lunged at him claws ready to tar, but remembering what Comso said, Leo ducked under, and sliced his katana through the monster's stomach. It died immediately, blood pouring on the floor. Leo panted, feeling sick as he was right up close to its guts sticking out and blood on his hands and a pit on the face. He tried to pull his katana out of the stomach.

"Wow, good job." Cosmo smirked as she and Raph came around. "Now your getting it!" She patted his back. "You see, everyone has a killer in them."

"I do not!" Leo yelled, but he was shaking badly. Finally, his katana came out, as the body fell to the ground.

"Oh please, you need to grow some balls if you want to survive out in space." She walked past the two, continuing her mission.

Raph came up to his brother. "She dose have a point. We could learn something from her."

"Yeah you could!" Cosmo yelled back, hearing what he said.

"Come on," Raph pulled Leo along. "Let's just get the disc so we can get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey were having better luck, sneaking past guards. They made it all the way up to top of the ship, till they stopped at two large doors, guarded by two Angler Fangs.

"Okay, there it is." Donnie whispered, as the hid behind the corner. "Now there's no telling how many are in there, so when we barge in, you guard the door, till the other get here."

"Got it!" Mikey twirled his nunchucks, charging at the guards first. He swung the chain around them trying them together, causing their head to collide, knocking them both out.

The both bust the doors open, all fish eyes on them. "Intruders!" The ships caption, the biggest Angler Fang, who had red fur instead of brown cried out. "You will...Not leave here...ALIVE!" They all fired and charged at the two turtles.

Donnie and Mikey serpentine them, dogging fire, while fighting them. Donnie managed to get to the controls, while Mikey guarded him.

"I need. More solders!" The caption cried, reaching for the..

"I don't think so!" Mikey fired his gun at it, blowing it up into pieces. "Boyacasha!" He wrapped his change around the caption trapping him.

Donnie saw the disc, in the control panel and quickly download the black hole generators information back. After it was done, he pulled it out, and replaced it with the B.T.M.F. thumb drive Cosmo gave him.

"I hope this works." Donnie begged.

* * *

"This is it!" Cosmo threw a granage at a door, it stuck to it beeping down till it blew the door clean off.

The space girl and turtles ran inside the storage room. Inside there were weapons of all kinds, treasures, jars of alien body parts, all sorts of things the Angler Fangs have collected.

"Wow..." Raph said, as they looked around.

"Yeah." Cosmo walked ahead on them. "Okay, if you see a silver jetpack with my initials carved in blue, that what I'm looking for. And if anything looks valuable to you, grab that to, it could be worth something." She added. Hey when you're a bounty ship grab whatever you can.

They started digging around, looking for her bag. Raph looked the hardest, thinking if he found it first, Cosmo would be thankful and appreciate him. As he was day dreaming, Leo was looking at the jars of pulsating harts and eyes that looked at him. He cringed, and moved away.

Cosmo squat down on top of zenulack coins that sparkled like opals. Pulling out a bag she quickly filled it , Noway was she leaving this place empty handed. After that she looked on the walls where weapons of all kinds hung, wondering if the Angler Fangs hung her bag up. So far nothing. Till something caught the spaces girl's eye. Hanging up on the hall was a small, gray and orange gun.

"Holy shit, a portal gun." Cosmo grinned. "How the hell did they get their claws on one of these? Only the galactic federation can have these." She swirled it up in the air. "Oh yeah, I'm taking." She she stuck the gun in the back of her belt, and continued to look for her bag.

As they were still looking, Leo got a call from Donnie, on his com-link.

 _"Leo, we've got the disc, and I plugged the thumb drive in. The five minute count down has started! Where are you guys?!"_

"Where on our way, hold tight." Leo hung up, and turned to Cosmo, who was still looking. "Cosmo, we don't have anymore time, we have to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving until I find my bag!" She yelled back not stopping her search.

"What's so important about that bag?! Seriously, you can always get a new one!" Leo threw his hands up.

"What's so important about your planet?!" She turned and glared at him. " _Seriously, you could always find a new planet and repopulate!_ " She mimicked his voice, that got him to shut up.

Raph kept searching as they argued, he didn't want to disappoint Cosmo and said they had to leave her bag behind. He could tell that it was important to her to go through so much trouble. Just when I thought about siding with his brother, he spotted something sliver and squared. Rushing over to it, he saw the initials marked on the side.

Grinning from ear to ear, he picked it up with both hands and called to the others. "I found it!"

Immediately, Cosmo sprinted over to him, with a concerned look. She grabbed the bag out of his hands and pressed her ear agents it. The turtles couldn't hear but she could hear a tiny snore coming from inside of it.

She sighed out in relief. "Good job Red, way to be useful." She complimented him, swing the bag over her right shoulder.

Ralph rubbed the back of his head turning a little pink. "I-it was no problem really-"

Suddenly they heard Donnie's voice through their com-links. _"Guys! We have a problem! There's more coming in the control room! We're out numbered! Get up here NOW!"_

"We're on our way!" Leo replied back, hanging up before they headed down the hall to the elevator.

Their hearts were beating fast as they ran and attacked down the wall, trying to find the elevator that's takes them directly up. Cosmo kept firing a path down, pretty much doing all the work. There were some points then she had to reload, and Raph went full on rage, charging at the Angler Fangs, blasting them and slicing them to their deaths. He was a full on survival mode.

Finally they found the elevator. As they squeezed in, Leo pushed the top button to go up. But Cosmo quickly pressed the the second button.

"What are you doing?!" Leo argued constantly pushing the top button.

"Listen, if more are coming up to the control center, then we'll never be able to get to your brothers in time." She watched the the light change the number of floors they passed up. "I have a plan. All you need to do is follow it. You think you can do that _leader?_ " She snarked out that last sentence, smugly smirking at the blue masked turtle who looked was turning red by the second.

As soon as the doors slid opened, they ran down another hall way till she motion them to stop. She pointed up to the sealing. Swinging her rifle from her left shoulder she fired s circle through the sealing. With with one last blast the circle popped off like a can top.

"Okay, you first Blue." Cosmo laced her fingers together squaring down ready to lift the turtles up. Being quick, Leo stepped on her hands and launched up, grabbing the edge, and pulled himself up. Raph followed behind, once up, he bent back down and offered his hand to her, as she grabbed it.

Once they her up in the control center, they looked for the other two turtles. "Guys!" They turned to see Mikey and Donnie pressed up against the slide doors trying to block more Angler Fangs from coming in.

"We only have 2 minutes and 48 seconds till we're stuck on this ship with these savages!" Donnie screamed, clearly freaking out.

"What do we do?! We're trapped!" Leo noticed the some on the Angler Fangs were trying to climb in from the hole in the floor they made. He ran over a kicked one right in the face, then grabbed the broken floor piece and pushed it down. Raph came over to help his brother.

"Cosmo! What are we going to do?!" Raph asked. He watched as she walked over to the Angler Fangs captain, who was still tied up.

She folded her arms behind her and leaned in right up against him fishy face. "So... _Peidax_ , thought you could get away with stealing my stuff, hu?" She gave him a smug look. "Didn't exactly work out, did it?"

"You...bi-AGH!" She shot him in his fat pot belly, and watched as he started chocking on his own blood, the turtles looked away from the gore.

"Let this be a warning to you, and anyone else, who thinks they can take advantage of me." She growled in his ear hole, before standing up and walked over to the turtles. "Let's go, we're done here."

"B-but we don't have any time to make it to the pod!" Donnie yelled, realizing they only had 1 minute and 6 seconds left.

"Don't worry, I figured this would happen, which is way I always have a plane B." Cosmo pulled out the portal gun a shot a orange portal in front of her. "Let's go! Move your asses!" Wasting no time the turtles ran through it one by one.

"C-Cosmo...!" The space girl took one last glance at.

"See you in hell motherfucker." She flipped him off before jumping through the portal.

* * *

Back on the Ulixes, April, Casey, and the professor were looking off from a distance.

"I'm worried," April said, twirling her fingers. "What if she got them killed?!"

"We must trust Cosmo in what she's going. She seems to be a professional at this type of things." Honeycutt replied. As he was looking up who this bounty hunter was. As soon as her picture came up a list of broken laws and wanted list, and special skills came up. "Oh my..." If the Fugitoid could sweat he'd be soaking.

Suddenly about of nowhere and orange portal appeared in the middle of the room, and four turtles and space girl ran threw it. The turtles were all panting trying to come down over what they had just done through.

Cosmo just rolled her eyes. "Oh suck it up, you pussies." The portal disappeared behind her, and she turned to the professor. "Fugitoid, let's get a move on! I don't want to be near that ship." She pointed over her shoulder.

"Roger that Miss Shards." Honeycutt took control, and launched them away.

"Leo! look at you!" April cried, noticing that he was covered in blood.

"I-its okay! Its not that bad." He assured her, having his hands in front.

"Don't worry, its not his." Cosmo replied. Everyone looked out to the Angler Fang's battle ship look nothing more then a sardine out in space. "Okay, we're far enough." She stated.

"I wouldn't worry about them now." Donnie smiled turning his back to the screen. "Their ship is about to lose power in," he pretended to look down at a wrist watch, "3, 2, 1-"

 _ **'BOOM!'**_

Everyone's mouth as the Angler Fangs ship exploited in a mass of fire. The turtles turned to Cosmo, who was calmly taking off her rifle and bag, setting them down.

"Wha...wha..." Leo was trying to find his voice. "What...just happened."

Cosmo turned to the group raising a brow, taking a glades out. "The ship blew up?" She asked, as if his question was the stupidest things she's ever heard.

"B-but you said the B.T.M.F. would drain all the ships power." Donnie was shaky in his voice. "Enough time to escape!"

"And it did. It drains the power, then fires it all back. Did you not know what B.T.M.F. means?" She held up her hand and counted her finger out. "Blow. The. MotherFuckers." She gave a smug smile. "And it worked better then I thought it would, I should shop at that store more often."

"Did you not just see what you've done!?" Leo yelled stomping right up to her face-well nose. "you just killed an entire raise!"

"Hey, hey, hold up." She lightly pushed him back. "You four were responsible for that too you know. I'm the not the only one with blood in my hands, ain't that right?" She smirked at the blood covered turtle before her. "Anyway it's not like they'll be missed, they were one of most hated species in the galaxy. But enough of that." She sat down on her knees in front of her bag. Taking a deep breath she unhooked the top and flipped in over.

"Well, I hope hope what ever it was you needed to get was worth that hell. "Leo grumbled, badly wanting to shower off the blood.

"Yes, it was." Everyone suddenly heard a purring noise and gathered over to Cosmo's bag. Inside was a tiny light blue furry kitten head with seven tentacled body under it. It slowly opened its eyes giving out a cute yawn. Everyone cooed, never seeing anything quite as cute. It looked up seeing that it was being stared at till it spotted Cosmo, who was trying to hold back tears. "Chichi?"

The alien kitty called Chichi let out a happy meow and jumped into her arms, Cosmo smiled snuggled the little fur ball. "Oh Chichi I was so worried about you! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?!" She looked down at her. The tentacle kitty climbed right up to her face and started licking all over, as the bounty hunter giggled.

"So, what is that?" Casey asked.

"A tentacle cat, or in this case, a kitty." The Professor explained. "They are framed on the small planet on the west and are quite popular in the pet industry."

"Awwe, it's so cute!" Mickey smiled rubbing her tiny head, as she purred. "Although, to me nothing is cuter them my ice cream kitty." He said proudly.

"So, this is what the Angler Fangs stole? What was inside your bag?" Leo asked, feeling kinda ashamed about yelling about it.

Cosmo gently cradling the tentacle kitty, scratching her under the chin as she purred, leaning in to her touch. She didn't turn her eyes away from her pet. "I was seeing friends at a club one night, I was walking down an alley way my bag. All of a sudden I was ambushed, caught me by surprise. I tried to fight but they had the upper hand, slashed me on my arms and legs then grabbed my bag, and said, _'we know of you, and we think you can help us out. If you follow through we will give you it back._ ' And then they left."

Cosmo slightly tightened her hold, glaring hard. "I had no choice but to listen and follow their demands. But after working for almost two weeks and then get shuck out, I decided I had enough of playing their fucking earn girl." Everyone looked at her with sadness, and regret of their previous thought on the bounty hunter. "That's what people do, they take the thing you care and love most and then use it against you." She looked back up and them and to their surprise for the first time, she gave the, an honest smile. "And can't thank you enough for helping me."

Raph was the first to kneel down and smiled at her. "We're happy that we could help you. But you know you could have just asked."

"Would you have helped a complete stranger off of Varanon?" Raised her brow the red masked turtle.

Raph sweated, sheepishly chuckling, and Cosmo smirked right back at him.

"Anyway," Cosmo stood up, Chichi squirmed out of her arms and started to crawl up her left arm before taking a nap on top. "thanks for the help. You are _'not'_ totally worthless as I thought you were." She smile even though she was being rude.

"Gee, thanks." Donnie grumbled.

"Well then," The fugitoid said, getting everyone's attention, "I think we should take Miss Shard back to Varanon, so she can get back to her ship." He smiled, and she set the quartets, and taking off. Leo went back to clean himself off, and everyone went back to doing their own thing.

"Sounds good." Cosmo said relaxing down on couch, her arms once again. Ralph was hesitant at first to sit next to her, and couldn't help blushing a little. Cosmo noticed him, and raised a brow.

"Um, d-do you mind..." Raphael rubbed his he back of his neck, turning his gaze to the side.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care." She shrugged first before grinning showing of her teeth. Raphael turning even redder, and he slumped down next to her, but couldn't relax.

 _'What's wrong with you man?!'_ He asked himself. _'Stop being so tents! You're acting like Donnie!'_ "S-so umm... When we get back will you do then?" He was trying to make small talk.

"Hm, probably take some time off. Those damn fish faces constantly made me run from planet to planet." She streaked her arm up, cracking her neck muscles. "Maybe see some of my friends. What about you?" He glanced at him. "Still going after the Triceratons?"

"Yeah, if we don't, we can kiss earth good bye." Raph looked down, feeling a bit calmer. "New York, everyone we care about...our dad..." He tightened his fists, seeing the flashback of his sensei being in-paled. "I won't let it happen..." He growled.

Cosmo looked at him with silence, it was wired seeing him act like this. This wasn't him in rampage mode like we was them they were fight against each other. This was deeper, as if...he already lost everything he loved and cared for. And in a short second...she almost saw herself, years ago.

Breaking the awkward silence, the space girl folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in the couch. "Well I'll say it again, you're fucking crazy going against the Triceratons with only seven of you. But, you're going to do it anyway." She looked right into his green eyes. "And, I'll only say this once, but that takes real balls." She gave her usual smug smirk.

Raph started going red again, she thought he was cool...

* * *

As the smugy yellow greenish plant called Varanon that into view, Como directed the professor to where Kong's repair shop was so he could land. Once on the ground and off the ship, the group waited for Cosmo like she asked, but didn't explained why.

Kong had fully repaired everything on the Thuberblast. Cosmo gave the big Alien a bear hug as he returned it wrapping his arms around her. After that she handed him the bag full of zenulacks coins she collected on the Angler Fangs ship.

"Here you go friend, as promised, double paid." She dropped it in his hands. "And there's extra for...repairing your wife's bar." Cosmo rubbed the back of her neck looking ashamed.

Kong patted her right shoulder giving her a kind smile. "Ah, Moolan doesn't hold it agents you. You're practically family to us, plus you're good for business." He chuckled. "And I think whatever it was you were doing, was very Important." He glanced at her left shoulder on it.

"Yeah." Cosmo smiled, looking at the sleeping tentacle kitty. As Kong was pulling her ship out of his shop, the bounty hunter walked up the four turtles and two humans. Taking another disc out from her belt she opened it up what looked like a sliver metal wallet, and started pulling out zenulacks. "Okay, how much?"

"...What?" Leo asked as everyone looked confused as he did.

Cosmo let out a sigh, a looked right at the leader. "Look, you help me with my work, and I stick to the rules, if a bounty hunter asks for help then they have to pay them something in return. So how much do you want?" She asked again.

The team didn't know to be honest, they didn't really think they needed any space money. They were living on the ship, and the Fugitoid had everything they needed. They thought maybe about paying back the angry sellers earlier but decided not to repeat.

"That's okay, we-" Leo was pushed back by Raph as he was now in front of Cosmo. His brothers didn't know, but he had an idea. He wasn't sure if this was a could be helpful, but he had to try.

"Wait," he said, looking right into Cosmo's eyes. "You said that whoever help you, they get payed whatever, and a bounty hunter follows the rules right?" He asked just making sure.

Cosmo raised her brow, wondering what he was getting at. "Yes, that's true, and usually its money. If that's not it then what do you want?" She crossed her arms.

He lightly chucked _'trying'_ to acted cool. "Well I was thinking..." He raised his arm up before pointing directly as her. "You."

 _"WHA!?"_ Everyone even Cosmo gaped, confused and in shock. What was Raph thinking?!

"Here's the thing," He started explaining, "you were right, its crazy going after the Triceratons, we've seen what they can do. And you being a professional bounty hunter, seems to be a perfect ally. So you come with us, and help us find the black hole generator." He crossed his arm giving her a smug smile. "That's what will take, and you did say _whatever_."

Cosmo was dumbfounded, of all the things she had to _'pay'_ with being a bodyguard was new. He couldn't be serious?! She had to delay all her work, just to watch a bunch of idiots?! In the background she could hear Kong laughing his ass off, overhearing their conversation. "Is...there anything else I could pay with?" She asked trying not to lose it.

"Nope," The red masked turtle shuck his head still smiling. "That's what we want."

"H-hold on Raph, we didn't discuss this!" Leo stepped in, grabbing his younger brothers shoulder. "What are you thinking?!" He whispered loudly at him.

"I'm thinking, we're out numbered and need professional help." He growled back looking at him now.

"You sure about that?! Because I think you just want to spent more time with your crazy girlfriend!"

Cosmo wasn't paying attention to the two brothers as she was still thinking of how to get out of this bullshit. Kong walked up behind her getting her attention. "I say try it out." He shrugged.

"Are you shitting me?!" I'm not babysitting a punch of rugrats!" She yelled back, glaring right up at the six foot alien.

"So are you saying you won't, or you _'can't'?_ " He smirked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he struck a nerve, Cosmo was never the type to back down, and she still had to follow the bounty hunter rules.

Cosmo growled at him like a wild animal, wanting to rip off that smug face, then shoving it up his ass. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out she looked back at the two turtles still bickering. "Alright."

They both stopped and looked at her, in shock. "What, really?" Leo asked, as did his brother, who was smiling.

"Only if you follow my rules." She narrowed her eyes at that lifting her hand pulling one finger out a time. "One; I ain't no babysitter, I'll make sure you stay alive, that's it. Two; unlike all of you, I have a job, so better not wine if I leave for a day or two. Three; if I need to stop somewhere on a planet near us, we stop. That's it, you got it?"

"Totally, absolutely! Whatever helps!" Raph smiled, taking her hand in both of his, shaking it. Cosmo quickly pulled it away. "You here that guys! She's coming along!"

"WHAT?!" _"YAY!"_ Everyone gaped, except Mikey, who was quite excited.

"Are you serious guys?!" Donnie yelled.

"Okay Four;" Cosmo added holding up her hand again. "Respect for your elders, if I'm going to be stuck with you, you better show some appreciation. And I'm sure as hell not following orders for a wining little bitch." She pointed at Leo, who gapped at her before growling, never once been called that before.

"N-not a problem, anything we can do." Raph said, trying not to start a fight with her and his brother, realizing that he was probably going to be doing this a lot.

"Alright, everything is set up." Kong and Honeycutt walked up to the group. "Cosmo your ship is hocked inside the professor's ship, it's a good thing yours isn't so big." He smiled patting her shoulder. By that Chichi had woken up from Cosmo's shoulder, letting out a yawn rubbing her face in Cosmo's cheek.

"And you can entire your ship whenever." The fugitoid, added smiling happily. Even though he read through Cosmo's profile, he thought that she would bring excitement to the mission.

"Awesome." Cosmo turned back to group, there was a long pause, no one said anything, probably because they still couldn't believe she was coming with them, and neither did she. "Alright bitches, let's get a move on!" She fist pumped, before heading to the ship.

"Dose everything out of your mouth have to be ruined or sarcastic?" April sneered, as they watched her walk past them.

Cosmo paused for a second, turning her head back to them. "Yeah, and deal with it, don't wine."

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a loud booming voice call out, "COSMO!"

Everyone turned to see no other, then the evil Lord Dregg himself, walking stiffly towards them. All four yellow eyes were death glaring at the group.

Everyone seemed freaked out, they had hoped that their first meeting would be the last, and that he would have moved on, but apparently he was waiting for them.

"Hey Dreggy!" Cosmo waved at he, totally unfazed. "How's your thorax feeling?" On her shoulder Chichi's fur shot up, as she hissed at the insect.

"You have made me a fool for the last time!" He shouted, turning his gaze to the turtles and two _'Terrans'_ he called the humans. "I will deal with you latter Shards, but for now, I plan to de-shell these incompetent sub creatures!"

Very quickly, Cosmo pulled out one of her pistol guns and shot right between the bug's feet, making him freeze.

Everyone's gaze was now of the bounty hunter, the turtles were actually kind of shocked. "Yeah, sorry about that Dregg, if you had arrived five minutes earlier then you could totally go all out. But sadly now, their in my partition, and I can't let them get killed." She shrugged.

Dregg growled, then suddenly darted as fast as he could the other way. "Get in the fucking ship! Now!" Cosmo yelled putting her gun away, as she grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him along. "He's going to his ship! We need to lose him! Come on!" Getting the message everyone ran in side the ship. Kong stepped back as it lifted off the ground and waved as it blasted off.

Suddenly very quickly Dregg's own ship the Hornitron was right on their tail.

"He's following us!" April announced.

"Step on it Fugitoid, come on!" Leo yelled, glaring at him.

"We need a few minutes for the warp drive to activate!" Honeycutt explained.

Dregg starting firing at them, but to no avail, so he decided to send reinforcements. Pressing a button some vreen drone eggs hatched from the abdomen of the Hornitron.

"Ew, I think it just lads some eggs." Raph said.

"Those are more vreen drones!" Come growled, she in her bag and set it safely under the controls, keeping her pet out of harms way. She swung her rifle getting ready for a fight.

"Don't you got lasers? Or plasma rockets?! Or something destructive?!" Casey screamed at the professor. On top of the ship they could hear the sounds of stomping.

"Well we do have miner defense against space pirates." Honeycutt said.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Fire up those miner defense!" Raph ordered.

"I'm on it dude, I learn quick." Mikey pushed his brother out if the way and started pressing buttons.

They managed to kill some, and the ones that landed of the ships screen were given a good electric zap. However one managed to blow a hole in a crawl inside.

"It's inside!" Leo yelled. Everyone turned their gaze to the doors.

"I'm gonna shoot that bug into a pail of goo, and then send it back to Dregg with a _'fuck you'_ gift card!" Como yelled, aiming her rifle up.

The vreen drone pushed the doors open like they were styrofoam, it gave out a screeched. The turtles tried to attack it a close range, but the bug easily overpowered them. "Move the fuck away!" Cosmo yelled. Doing as they were told she fired no stop at the drone shooting of its arms legs, leaning holes on every inch of its body. It screeched out in pain till the head was blown off, falling down to the grown.

Everyone painted trying to slow down their heart beasts, Cosmo shot the body two more times just for the satisfaction.

"It's already dead." Donnie said.

"Those are called safety shot, Purple." Cosmo said, looking at the turtles.

"Brilliant!" The Fugitoid smiled, before piloting the ship. "Everyone, ready for warp!" Quickly, the transported far away from Dregg.

Once safe far away, everyone cheered in relief. "See," Raph smiled walking up next to Cosmo, "didn't I say she would be an awesome member!?" He playfully punched her left arm, but in return got slugged _'playfully'_ back. _"Ow..."_ He rubbed his arm trying not to show how painful her punch was.

"I agree! Space girl is awesome!" Mikey fist pump. But the others kind of didn't know what to say, so Leo, being the oldest and leader, walked up to her, arms crossed looking kind of bashful.

"On behalf of us...well..." He cleared his throat and pulled out his hand in front of her. "We're glad to have you." He _'tried'_ to give her an honest smile, but he still kind of hating her guts.

Como lazily looked at the blue makes turtle, then down at his hand, before swatting it hard away from her. Leo grunted clutching his hand.

"Don't give me that pissy shit." She scoft. "Look, whether we get along or fist fight each other we're now officially working together. And besides," she gave him and everyone else a cocky smile, "it might actually be fun, hu Blue?"

"A-are you just going to call us by the color of our masks?" Leo grunted, hand still sore.

The space girl just shrugged. "It's the only way to tell, and it's more fun." She then looked at the two human. "Oh don't worry, I'll give you guys nicknames too."

"No way!" They both yelled at her. "If you call us anything then we get to give you a name too!" Casey yelled.

"Go ahead, it's not like you can come up with anything clever." April and Mikey had to hold Casey back from not trying to attack the bounty hunter who was giving him a shit eating grin.

"Ah..." The fugitoid pipped in, looking concerned. "I hate being the one with bad new but." He pointed out, drawing everyone's attention. They looked out in space to see they have warped right into the Triceratons armada, fighters now surrounded them.

"Oh fuck my life right now." Cosmo cursed out.


End file.
